Jessica Freedman
Jessica Freedman is a recurring character on Glee: Paint the Sky. She is portrayed by Debby Ryan and was created by wiki user, SamcedesandKlaineForever. Appearance Jessica is around 5'3 in height with brown eyes and is a ginger with freckles. She has very fair skin and is ofen found with a manicure and pedicure. She three piercings, in her belly button and her ears. She also has short hair like Quinn after she cut it. Personality Jessica is natrually a very sweet farm girl. She's very loyal, fun to talk to, gives good advice and is smart. She's also a humanitarian. She even cut her hair so she could donate it to Locks of Love. Though she she'd rather focus on helping the planet, getting good grades and becoming a singer/songwriter, she catches the attention of many guys. She's loved to sing since she was only a young girl. She's even written tons of songs in her special songwriting journal. She joins the Glee club in hope it can help her get into Julliard, a place she longs to attend. Biography Season One I Wish I Could Be Strong Jessica makes her debut in this episode, as a student during one of Bella and Elliot's vocal classes. Shown to be close friends with Dana, who encourages her to come up and sing, she is insulted by Elliot's claim that they were all bad and proves him wrong by singing Wings with her. Despite their energetic performance, Jessica proves to still be full of energy and becomes emotional as the class applaud the two girls. She moves onto 'Round 2' along with Dana, Parrish and Melinda, which turns out to be a group audition. Jessica gives a lively and possibly over-long introduction compared to the other three and engages happily in their performance of Kick Ass (We Are Young). Afterwards she celebrates happily with the other members of the club, and she and the others are accepted into the glee club. In the next club meeting in the choir room, the class are set to choose a name for the club. They decide on Star Dominion and Jessica celebrates with the rest of the club on their new identity in their performance of Freak Flag, receiving solo lines. The L-O-V-E Ballerina Jess next appears at Mary Lou's audition for the club, and is seen enjoying her bizaar performance of Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters from a Planet Near Mars, standing up to cheer and congratulate her on getting in. We Are Shining In the opening scene, Jess is seen engrossed in Beth, Spencer and Walker's emotional rendition of Stay and enjoys seeing Dana with Devonne perfoming Stronger/Fighter. Later, while the glee club are sewing their costumes for Invitationals, Jessica tells Dana to stop making a scene by being so bitchy. Dana begrudingly agrees with her as she suggest she let people see the 'nice' her instead so people would respond to her better, and that they be patient for their time to shine. Marc asks the two whether they are auditioning for the solo performance, to which Jessica sadly says no, thinking she'd have no chance. At the auditions for the solo, Jessica holds hands with the girls sway to the music as Walker performs Bright Eyes and applauds him as he finishes. She enjoys Aurora's performance of Everything At Once equally, being seen dancing excitedly with the girls, Parrish and Arrow. At Invitationals, Jessica performs in the final group number of Earth Song receiving solo lines and lines with Marc and excitedly hugs the other members of the club as the audience erupt in cheers. When Spencer and Courtney call the members of Star Dominion to the auditorium, Jessica asks why Bella and Elliot weren't present and is horrified that the two girls had betrayed them to form their own glee club - the Storm Starlets. She is one of the first to leave angrily before the episode ends. Songs Solos Season One Applause slushie.png|Applause (Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One)|link=Applause Duets Season One Wings slushie.png|Wings (Dana) (I Wish I Could Be Strong)|link=Wings Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters